


Him.

by Vivid_Falcon



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Implied Relationships, M/M, Morning Routines, Sharing a Bed, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivid_Falcon/pseuds/Vivid_Falcon
Summary: In which Bad loves to cuddle and Skeppy wouldn't dare oppose to that.Even if he wakes up sweating every morning.Or in other words,Someone complained about not having fluff on HappyA03 so I wrote fluff.^Gamer tags are used!
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 17
Kudos: 269





	Him.

There's a variety of things that Skeppy finds adorable about Bad. The way he pouts whenever Skeppy teases him, how his eyes shine in the morning glow of a new day, or when his face turns into a tomato at a mere compliment or flirt, and maybe he would even go as far as to say that the scoldings Bad often gives him is cute too. It's all a part of his charm and Skeppy wouldn't have it any other way. The man has got him wrapped around his finger and he probably doesn't even know it. Which is why Skeppy can never seem to refuse Bad's requests.

"Skeppy, can you get me a water please?" Suddenly the man has not only a bottle of water but some muffins and a kiss too. Does Skeppy do this intentionally to see the blush on the other's face? Well, his flustered face is always a pleasure to see. Even if it isn't rare, it still always manages to make his heart warm.

"Skeppy do you mind going to the store and grabbing-" Skeppy is already three steps out the door with keys in hand, ready to get Bad anything he wanted from the nearest store. Even if it was raining and extremely cold, there's nothing that would stop him. Not even the fact that he forgot to grab a hoodie on his way out.

"Geppy?" Just like that, Skeppy's heart melts at the sound of his nickname being used and comes running. The man can't help the truth even if he denies it, the truth being that he gets too soft with Bad. But one look at the smile that radiates from the other's face reassures Skeppy that he would go to the ends of the Earth for Bad.

Which is why he sacrifices the coolness at night for the insane amount of warmth that currently lays beside him. When Skeppy says that Bad is his ray of sunshine, he means quite literally that Bad is an actual ray of sunshine. There's absolutely no way that Bad can house this much heat otherwise. The man is like a living insulator at this point. And there's nothing wrong with that, but Bad doesn't realize that sleeping with a warm blanket and a living insulator is kind of...extreme. He sighs, stretching out his arm to grab the phone on the nearby nightstand. 

The usual 12 am, another waking up at midnight moment. This isn't the first time he's woken up early to Bad's insane amount of warmth. And it definitely won't be the last but he's okay with that. He can live with that as long as he can wake up to gaze at the beauty that slept beside him every night. As if Bad could hear his thoughts, he snuggled closer into Skeppy's chest making him lazily smile. The man's not even awake and he still manages to make his heart flutter. Oh how the mighty Skeppy has fallen, he thinks. 

But then he stares at Bad, the pretty man that's so close he could see his long lashes. A man so charming that Skeppy can't help but fall more in love with him every day. The man that's affected his life so much more than he thinks he has. Bad fidgets before once again staying still and Skeppy swears that Bad can hear his thoughts. Or maybe he's just thinking too loud, he always manages to do that with Bad.

Skeppy yawns tiredly, rubbing his eyes for the a whooping second time tonight. He'll go to bed soon especially since he doesn't want to wake up after Bad. He pauses, how many times has he mentioned Bad in his thoughts? Has he really gotten that clingy? This time a small smile appears on Bad's sleeping face and Skeppy rolls his eyes. "I'm not clingy." He whispers, but if anything it's just a lie. They both know it by this point as both of them cling to each other as if one second is a year apart. 

But to them, a second apart means more than just being separated. It's a loss of comfort, warmth, and security. It's like their other half is missing or they're living in a world that's lost it's colors. Skeppy takes another glance at Bad. The other hasn't moved since then, seemingly distracted by whatever dream he's currently having at the moment. Where would he be if he hadn't met Bad? It's a strange thought that always seems to come back to him, but he sweeps it away for another day. He doesn't have a reason to think about it.

Bad is in his arms and that's all that matters to him. He doesn't need to think about the what ifs especially if he's currently living the happy life he's always dreamed of. He yawns one more time before finally deciding to put his phone away. It's still unbearably hot, but it's okay now. Sneaking a peck on Bad's forehead, he positions his right arm back so that it's wrapped around Bad. The other man seems to sense this as he sighs happily and Skeppy knows that there's no other place he'd rather be. In the arms of his lover, was there really anything close?

His place had been decided since a long time ago. And everyone knows that Skeppy will always be beside Bad. Through sickness and through health, happiness and sadness, poverty and wealth, anything at all, they will always be there for each other. Even if distance used to be their biggest issue. 

Maybe soulmates were an actual thing.

If that was the case then he counts himself lucky for being the chosen one. It made somewhat sense especially since it always seemed like luck and fate had a role when setting them up together. Matching colors, compatible zodiac signs, and a matching pair of birthstones were clear examples of this. But at the end of the day, Bad could've had anyone else he wanted and he still decided to choose someone like him. The man could be such a muffinhead.

He loves Bad so much.

And he lets out a fond chuckle.

"No doubt about it."

**Author's Note:**

> Wowwwww thats a wrap!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and feel free to comment and kudos before you go! I appreciate all of the support and love from you guys <3
> 
> Also if you're the one person that I wrote this for then congrats on finding this and now you get a boop as a reward! So Boop! :]
> 
> And to everyone reading this, either go to bed or actually get up and start your day now :)


End file.
